Guardian Angel
by baozibaobei
Summary: "Jika nanti kau menjadi guardian angel, apa kau akan menjagaku?" "Tentu saja aku akan menjagamu." "Janji?" "Uhm...e second published ff(?)
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**ff pertama untuk hunkai sweet couple event akhirnya publish! Semoga banyak yang suka. Meskipun chapter ini pendek aku harap kalian tetap mau membacanya.**_

_**Judulnya mungkin pasaran, tapi aku harap ceritanya gak pasaran. **_

_**Aku selalu menerima kritik.**_

_**Selamat membaca.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sehun, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang _guardian angel_?"

"_Guardian angel_?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang bersifat fiktif padanya.

Melihat anggukan kepala kekasihnya, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.  
"Hm...aku tidak tahu."

"Kau selalu saja begitu. Apa yang kau tahu."

Sehun tidak perlu melihat kekasihnya untuk mengetahui bahwa dia sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku apa yang kau pikirkan tentang _guardian angel_, Jongin?"

Jongin berdiri, merentangkan kedua tangannya, mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, tersenyum dengan mata tertutup.  
"Menurutku _guardian angel_ itu sangat indah. Maksudku dia akan menjaga manusia yang istimewa baginya meskipun mereka berbeda wujud. Saat dewasa nanti aku ingin menjadi guardian angel, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mung-."

Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jongin, memeluknya dari belakang.  
"Sehun?"

"Jika nanti kau menjadi _guardian angel_, apa kau akan menjagaku?"

Pertanyaan Sehun yang terdengar seperti orang yang sedang putus asa membuat Jongin tersenyum. Dia berbalik kemudian memeluk dada bidang Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.  
"Tentu saja aku akan menjagamu."

"Janji?"

"Uhm..."

**...**

"Sehun! Jongin! Bangun!"

Seorang yeoja tua dengan kesalnya menarik selimut yang dikenakan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Sebentar lagi, Jung eomeoni."  
Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin mendekat padanya, kakinya mengurung kedua kaki Jongin.

"Cepatlah bangun! Anak asuhku bukan hanya kalian,"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Jung eomeoni itu berjalan keluar kamar, dia mengusap pelipisnya.  
"kalian itu benar-benar..."

Jongin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun dengan susah payah, setelah berhasil dia menepuk pipi Sehun pelan.  
"Sehun kurasa kau harus bangun sekarang. Tidak baik menyusahkan Jung eomeoni setiap pagi seperti ini."

"Argh...baiklah."

**...**

"Jongin, Sehun?"

Jongin dan Sehun yang semula fokus pada sarapannya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. Wajah Sehun berubah masam ketika melihat hyung tertua mereka sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah Jongin.

"Kalian akan berangkat ke sekolah? Ikutlah denganku, kebetulan hari ini jam kuliahku pagi."

"Terima ka-"

"Tidak perlu, aku dan Jongin lebih baik berangkat berdua saja,"  
Sehun meninggalkan bacon dan telur dadarnya yang belum dihabiskannya. Selera makannya melihat rivalnya yang berusaha mendekati Jongin. Sehun tidak ingin berpura-pura tidak menyadari perasaan hyungnya itu pada Jongin.  
"ayo Jongin."

Jongin menyusul Sehun yang sudah menghilang dari pintu rumah. Dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu kemudian berbalik.  
"Maafkan Sehun, Chanyeol hyung."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol tidak berhasil mengajak Jongin untuk pergi bersamanya.  
_Sehun...anak itu menganggu saja._

"Eh? Chanyeol? Kau tid-"

"Aku berangkat, Jung eomeoni."

Yeoja tua itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.  
_Zaman sekarang kebanyakan namja lebih tertarik dengan sesamanya. Benar-benar._

**...**

Sehun sudah memikirkan rencana untuk kuliahnya bersama Jongin jauh sebelum kelulusan mereka. Dia tidak ingin tinggal di panti asuhan lebih lama lagi, dan yang paling tidak diinginkannya adalah Chanyeol yang terus berusaha mendekati Jongin.  
"Jung eomeoni, aku dan Jongin sudah berencana untuk kuliah di X University."

"X University? Bukankah itu berada di provinsi sebelah? Kau akan tinggal dimana?"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, jujur dia hanya memikirkan di universitas mana dia akan melanjutkan sekolah. Jung eomeoni tidak perlu menunggu Sehun menjawab untuk mengetahui bahwa dia belum memikirkannya.  
"Lebih baik kau melanjutkan sekolahmu di C University. Aku tidak keberatan untuk mengasuhmu lebih lama."

_Justru itulah alasan aku ingin meninggalkan tempat ini._

"X University kau bilang?"  
Sehun mengumpat melihat Chanyeol dengan gelas berisi air mineral ditangannya, duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kebetulan, aku mendapatkan tawaran untuk mengajar disana. Sepertinya aku yang akan mengasuhmu dan Jongin."

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Aku tahu chapter ini sangat pendek. Maafkan aku. Jangan membunuhku.**_

_**Buat yang nebak pertanyaanku di 'Pengumuman Sequel' ff 'Your Hair', sebenarnya yang aku maksud bukan itu...Tentu saja aku asli Indonesia, tapi lebih tepatnya aku berasal dari kota mana(?) (buat Zy(Guest))**_

_**Oke! Chapter berikutnya akan lebih panjang!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Maaf karena telat update chapter 2 ini. Ada sedikit urusan di sekolah, lebih tepatnya dengan pelajaran matematika. Maaf._**

**_Dan untuk chapter 2 ini menurutku sudah cukup panjang. Mungkin juga tata bahasaku jadi sedikit hancur, otakku penuh dengan rumus-rumus dibanding teknik menulis sekarang. _**

**_Sedikit pemberitahuan bahwa 2 chapter lagi ff ini akan end._**

**_Kritik selalu diterima. Dan kuharap kalian masih suka sama ff ini._**

**_Selamat membaca._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"X University kau bilang?" _

_"Kebetulan, aku mendapatkan tawaran untuk mengajar disana. Sepertinya aku yang akan mengasuhmu dan Jongin."_

**...**

"Cepatlah Sehun!"

Jika bukan karena Jongin, Sehun tidak mungkin berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol saat ini. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh tidak bisa menolak tawaran Chanyeol, ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Jongin sebelumnya.

Sehun terus mengumpat dalam hati. Hidup bersama Chanyeol adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah dia miliki.  
_Kuharap kau terlalu sibuk mengajar untuk bisa mendekati Jongin. _

Raut wajah kesal Sehun terganti begitu dirasakannya kepala Jongin yang bersandar pada pundak kanannya. Diliriknya Jongin yang sedang menutup matanya, dengan nafas teratur dia telah berada di dunia mimpi. Sehun mengulurkan tangan kirinya, menyentuh setiap permukaan wajah Jongin.  
_Kau sangat mirip dengan seorang malaikat. Dan itu membuatku takut._

"Kita sudah sampai."  
Timing Chanyeol sangat tepat untuk menginterupsi.

Sehun segera mengangkat tubuh Jongin ala bridal style lalu keluar dari mobil begitu melihat Chanyeol yang sudah siap untuk membuka pintu penumpang. Tentu saja dengan niat yang sama dengan Sehun, yaitu membawa Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah kecil yang mereka kontrak.

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata _'mati kau'_.

Chanyeol segera membuka pintu rumah dan menuju kamar yang berada di lantai atas, memastikan kamar itu cukup bersih untuk Jongin gunakan. Dengan cepat Sehun mengikuti Chanyeol dan ingin menidurkan Jongin, bukan karena Jongin berat, hanya saja Sehun tidak ingin Jongin merasa tidak nyaman dan terbangun. Sehun menurunkan tubuh Jongin dengan perlahan ke atas kasur. Sedangkan Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di frame pintu kamar itu. Keduanya tidak ada yang cukup tega untuk membangunkan Jongin.  
"Jangan berlama-lama disana, masih banyak yang perlu kita bereskan di bawah."

Dengan langkah berat Sehun meninggalkan Jongin. Dia memberi satu lirikan pada kekasihnya itu sebelum menutup pintu.

**...**

"Dimana aku harus menyimpannya?"

Sehun membawa gitar Chanyeol ke arah yang ditunjuknya, sebuah sofa di tengah ruangan. Dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa itu tepat disebelah gitar Chanyeol.  
_Selesai juga._

Sehun hendak memejamkan matanya saat suara Chanyeol menginterupsi.  
"Sebaiknya kau membersihkan meja makan. Aku akan membeli beberapa makanan cepat saji untuk makan malam."

Bunyi pintu yang terkunci menjadi tanda Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan apartemen mereka. Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jam yang melingkar pada pergelangannya. Sehun tidak menyangka untuk membereskan apartemen yang ukurannya tidak begitu besar, memakan waktu sebanyak ini.

Dia merenggangkan kedua tangannya sembari berjalan ke ruang makan, merasakan rasa lelah yang mulai menyerangnya. Sehun terlalu lelah untuk menyadari kedua lengan yang tiba-tiba memeluk dada Sehun dari belakang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.  
"Jongin? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Tenang saja Sehun, aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu."

"..apa yang kau katakan?"

Sehun tentu saja bisa dengan jelas mendengar gumaman Jongin yang tepat berada di belakangnya, hanya saja Jongin yang tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu membuatnya sedikit takut. Sehun tidak ingat kapan ketakutannya muncul, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ditakutkannya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya membuat Sehun segera berbalik hanya untuk melihat senyum Jongin yang terlihat jelas di wajahnnya.  
"Lupakan. Jadi, makan apa kita malam ini?"

Inilah yang tidak disukai Sehun dari Jongin. Jongin yang dengan mudahnya mengganti topik pembicaran. Tapi, menghentikan Jongin dari kebiasaannya itu bukanlah hal yang bisa Sehun lakukan.  
"Chanyeol hyung yang membelinya. Aku akan menyiapkan peralatan makan, kau beristirahatlah."

"Istirahat? Aku sudah beristirahat seharian, aku bahkan tidak sempat untuk membantumu dan Chanyeol hyung. Kau masih berpikir aku butuh istirahat, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum. Dia begitu menyukai bagaimana nama lengkapnya terdengar dari bibir Jongin.  
"Kalau begitu apa yang kau inginkan, Oh Jongin?"

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya.  
_Hidup bersamamu lebih lama lagi...Apa itu mungkin terjadi?_

"Jongin? Ada apa?"

"A-aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu...Ah! Kita harus menyiapkan peralatan makannya sebelum Chanyeol hyung datang."

Dengan sedikit berlari, Jongin meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya penuh tanya.  
_Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku 'kan, Jongin? _

**...**

"Kau menyukainya, Jongin?"

"Uhm...kau harus membelinya lagi untukku, Chanyeol hyung."

Jongin masih saja melahap potongan-potongan ayam yang tersedia di depannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan Jongin. Melihat wajah Jongin yang belepotan bumbu mengingatkan Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan Jongin kecil.

"Sepertinya aku akan tidur awal, besok aku ada urusan di kampus."  
Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Jongin dan menepuk pundak Jongin pelan.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Dan kau Sehun-"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, Chanyeol selalu saja menginterupsi ketika dia sedang fokus pada suatu hal, seperti saat ini, bisa dikatakan suatu hal itu adalah Jongin.

"-jangan tinggalkan meja makan ini sebelum kau membersihkannya."

Setelah sosok Chanyeol menghilang dari penglihatannya, Sehun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jongin dan disaat yang sama Jongin sudah beranjak dari kursinya, mengangkat piring-piring kotor lalu memasukkannya dalam _dishwasher._

"Jongin, biar aku sa-"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya bersama dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengambil kemasan-kemasan untuk dibuang.  
"Apa kau lupa? Yang selalu membantu Jung eomeoni di dapur hanyalah aku dan Kyungsoo hyung. Kau sekalipun tidak pernah membereskan piring kotormu sendiri. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu untuk mengerjakannya sendiri."

**...**

Jongin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun, menarik selimut sampai batas rahangnya.  
"Sehun?"

Sehun bergumam. Tangannya tidak pernah meninggalkan pinggang Jongin, memeluknya posesif.

"Kau ingat? Saat kau mengajakku untuk ikut denganmu? Saat kau secara tidak langsung memberiku keluarga?"

Sehun menyimak kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh Jongin. Tentu saja dia mengingatnya. Mengingat dengan jelas saat dimana dia merasa telah bertemu dengan seorang malaikat, bertemu dengan seorang saudara, dan seorang namja yang diyakininya sebagai takdir.

"Mungkin aku sudah pernah mengatakannya. Tapi, biar kukatakan sekali lagi, aku sangat bersyukur kau menemukanku saat itu. Terima kasih Sehun...terima kasih."

Jongin menutup matanya perlahan. Dia tersenyum merasakan bahwa mimpi indah akan menjumpainya malam ini.

_**Flashback**_

Namja berkulit pucat yang berusia sekitar 7 tahun itu berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, berusaha agar langkahnya itu tidak menimbulkan suara.

Sebuah senyum nampak di wajahnya ketika sebuah gerbang berada tepat di depannya. Namja itu merasa sangat beruntung, gerbang di depannya itu kebetulan saja sedang terbuka. Dia segera berlari dari sebuah rumah yang ditinggalinya satu tahun terakhir ini.

Dia terus saja berlari dan sesekali melirik ke belakang untuk meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada orang yang mengejarnya.

Saat dia melirik ke belakang entah yang keberapa kalinya, sesuatu menangkap perhatiannya. Seorang namja seusia dirinya sedang mengusap kasar matanya dengan punggung tangannya, badannya bergetar. Siapapun bisa tahu bahwa namja itu berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Ditatapnya namja yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter darinya itu, setelah beberapa detik dia memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya.

"H-hei...jangan mengusap matamu seperti itu."

Namja berkulit pucat itu terkejut melihat wajah namja tan yang ditegurnya. Sekilas dia terlihat seperti seorang yeoja.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya mendapat gelengan, membuatnya memberikan pertanyaan lain.  
"Apa kau sedang mencari orangtuamu?"

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Kau lapar?"  
Dan semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Dia pun memikirkan cara lain agar namja yang menurutnya mirip yeoja itu mau mengatakan sesuatu tentang dirinya.

"...namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Jung eomeoni pernah bilang kalau orangtuaku sedang berada di surga, aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan mereka akan pulang. Sekarang aku tinggal bersama Jung eomeoni dan 3 hyung di sebuah rumah yang orang sekitar menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'panti asuhan'. Jadi...bagaimana denganmu?"

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari namja itu. Sehun hampir menyerah jika saja dia tidak mendengar suara samar yang keluar dari bibir namja tan itu.

"..-in, namaku Jongin. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang orangtuaku. Tadi pagi Jonghyun hyung marah dan meninggalkanku disini, dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang tidak menginginkanku lagi. Sekarang aku tidak punya rumah lagi."

Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya mengatakan semua itu pada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Tidak ada suara isakan yang ikut dalam cerita Jongin, sepertinya dia sudah menenangkan dirinya saat Sehun bercerita padanya.

"Jongin...namamu hanya Jongin? Kau tidak mempunyai marga?"

Jongin terlihat sedang berpikir sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Oh...Sehun...Margamu sangat cocok dengan namamu..."

Mata Sehun membulat, dia sedikit terkejut, baru kali ini ada orang yang memuji namanya seperti itu, baru kali ini juga ada yang menyebut namanya dengan nada yang seperti itu.  
"Oh...Jongin...Kurasa marga 'Oh' juga cocok untukmu."

"Eh? Aku boleh memilikinya?"

"Tentu saja, sekarang kau anggota keluarga Oh. Dan...kapan kau berulang tahun?"

Raut wajah Jongin berubah menjadi sedih. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apapun selain namanya.  
"Bo-bolehkah aku memiliki hari ulang tahun yang sama denganmu?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Dia lalu menjulurkan tangannya pada Jongin.  
"Ayo pulang, Jung eomeoni pasti mengkhawatirkan kita."

**...**

"Kau darimana saja, Oh Sehun?!"

Yeoja itu tidak bisa menahan amarahnya ketika melihat Sehun, yang muncul dari balik gerbang, jujur yeoja itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tenanglah Jung eomeoni. Aku membawa anggota keluarga baru."

Jung eomeoni yang sedari tadi belum menyadari kehadiran Jongin segera memanggil anak asuhnya yang lain untuk segera menyambut anggota keluarga baru itu.  
"Siapa namamu?"

"Jongin..."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Kau harus menyebutkan namamu dengan lengkap."

Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya malu.  
"Oh Jongin...namaku Oh Jongin."

Ketiga namja yang bersembunyi dibalik Jung eomeoni langsung memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu.  
"Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku Hwang Zitao."

"Dan kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Jung eomeoni'."  
Jung eomeoni menundukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan Jongin.

"Selamat datang, Oh Jongin."

Jongin tiba-tiba saja menangis. Dia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh siapapun bahkan oleh hyungnya sendiri.  
"Terima kasih..._Sehun_"

_**Flashback End**_

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**Aku merasa flashbacknya lebih panjang dibanding presentnya...  
**_

_**Penambahan flashback semoga tidak membuat alurnya membosankan.**_

_**Ada yang bisa tebak apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena updateku yang sangat lambat ini(?) Sekolah melelahkan sekali akhir-akhir ini._**

**_Baiklah ini chapter 3nya, mungkin chapter sebelumnya lebih panjang dibanding chapter ini, tapi aku harap chapter 3 ini tetap memuaskan /apaan. _**

**_Sedikit informasi chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir dan chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku post(mungkin)_**

**_Kritik tetap ditunggu..._**

**_Selamat membaca._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Bagaimana tidurmu Jongin?"  
Sehun tersenyum kepada Jongin yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya sambil mengusap matanya. Jongin jarang untuk bangun setelah Sehun, biasanya dialah yang akan membangunkan Sehun saat Jung eomeoni sudah mengomel di lantai bawah.

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini."  
Jongin menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun dan dengan spontan Sehun memberi ruang lebih agar Jongin bisa duduk bersamanya di sofa. Namja tan itu segera memeluk Sehun dari samping, dia sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tanpa diberitahu, Sehun tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya.  
"Aku ak-"

"Kau tidak kuliah hari ini?"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Sehun, dan menatap kekasihnya tidak suka. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun berani menyelanya.  
"Tidak."

Rasa menyesal mulai dirasakan oleh Sehun melihat Jongin yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada TV yang hanya memutarkan sebuah iklan konyol. Tapi, itu lebih baik dibanding mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Jongin. Sehun menghelakan nafasnya sembari beranjak dari sofa, membuat Jongin memberi perhatiannya.  
"Baiklah. Kau jangan kemana-mana, jangan membuka pintu untuk orang yang tidak kau kenal. Aku tidak akan lama."

"Mau kemana?"

Sehun tersenyum melihat Jongin yang sedang mengerutkan dahinya.  
"Kau tidak akan menghabiskan waktumu di rumah tanpa makan, bukan begitu?"

**...**

Senyum di wajah Jongin tidak pernah hilang sejak dia melahap sesendok es krim coklat pertamanya hari ini. Sehun yang duduk di depannya ikut tersenyum. Rencananya untuk membeli makanan ringan dan menyantapnya di rumah memang gagal. Jongin terus memaksa agar bisa ikut bersama Sehun.

_"Aku ikut. Kau tidak mungkin pergi sendirian. Banyak orang jahat di luar sana. Aku harus ikut denganmu untuk menjagamu dari mereka."_

Senyum Sehun sejenak menghilang ketika dia mengingat apa yang dikatakan Jongin tadi. Ucapan yang dihindarinya sudah terucap. Sehun benci setiap kali Jongin mengatakan hal tentang melindungi dan menjaganya.

"Es krim ini sangat enak! Kau harus mencobanya, Sehun!"

Sehun menatap sendok yang penuh dengan es krim coklat, yang sekarang berada di depannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang berniat untuk menyuapinya itu. Mulut Jongin memberi tanda pada Sehun agar dia membuka mulutnya. Sehun sedikit memajukan wajahnya, membuka mulutnya dan melahap sesendok es krim yang diberikan padanya.  
"Bagaimana? Enak 'kan?"

Sehun menggumam sebagai jawaban. Matanya tidak lepas dari Jongin yang sekarang kembali menyodorkan sendok penuh es krim di depan mulutnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghabiskan _cup _besar es krim bagi dua namja dewasa ini. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat wajah Jongin yang belepotan es krim di sekitar bibir penuh. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan ibu jarinya dia mengusap bibir bawah Jongin. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun membuat pipi Jongin memerah. Sudah lama mereka tidak bermesraan di tempat umum, mereka bahkan tidak ingat kapan kencan terakhir mereka.  
"K-kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa sendiri."

Dengan sedikit ceroboh Jongin meraih sapu tangan yang disiapkannya dalam saku celananya. Sehun kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Jongin.  
_Dan namja yang seimut ini ingin menjagaku? Yang benar saja._

**...**

"Kalian darimana saja?"

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menghalang Sehun dan Jongin di depan pintu masuk. Matanya menatap Sehun tajam. Dia tidak ingin memaafkan Sehun untuk membawa Jongin hingga larut malam seperti ini. Untung saja tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Jongin.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dia merasa bersalah karena tidak memberitahu Chanyeol sebelum mereka pergi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.  
"Minggir. Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan Jongin kedinginan, bukan?"

Ya, udara malam ini sedikit lebih dingin dibanding malam sebelumnya. Mata Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang masih menunudukkan kepalanya. Dia mulai menebak-nebak mengapa Jongin belum juga mengangkat kepalanya. Apa Chanyeol membuatnya takut?

Chanyeol menghelakan nafasnya lalu berjalan selangkah untuk memberi jalan pada kedua _dongsaeng_nya itu. Setelah mereka masuk, Chanyeol menyusul dan menutup serta mengunci pintu rumah mereka. Saat dia berbalik, dia mendapati Sehun yang berjalan menaiki tangga dan Jongin yang berjalan beberapa meter di belakangnya. Dia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menarik tangan Jongin, membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut.  
"Maaf. Apa tadi aku membuatmu takut?"

Jongin menyipitkan matanya bingung. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Jongin takut padanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang semula khawatir berubah. Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Tawanya akan kebodohannya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa begitu mengkhawatirkan hal seperti Jongin takut padanya. Jongin semakin bingung melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang sedikit bergetar akibat menahan tawa. Namun, tawanya berhenti ketika dia mengingat sesuatu yang dari dulu ingin ditanyakannya pada Jongin. Chanyeol memasang wajah seriusnya, menatap lurus Jongin.  
"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

**...**

_"Tidak mungkin! Sehun tidak mungkin mengalaminya! Selama ini tidak ada gejala yang terlihat darinya, kau pasti salah mendiagnosisnya, dokter!"_

_"Maaf, tapi tim kami tidak mungkin salah mendiagnosis penyakit seseorang. Gejala yang tidak terlihat itu menjadikan serangan jantung yang di derita tuan Oh ke dalam salah satu silent sickness."_

_"Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak mempunyai catatan kesehatan yang buruk!" _

_"Pembuluh darahnya mengalami penyempitan yang menyebabkan aliran darah ke jantung terhambat. Dan, penyempitan pembuluh darah ini tidak membutuhkan sebuah catatan kesehatan yang buruk. Penyebab penyempitan pembuluh darahnya adalah stres. Mungkin Anda tidak menyadarinya tapi stres yang dialami tuan Oh sudah berlangsung lama."_

_"Kalau begitu, selamatkan dia!"_

_"Itulah yang tim kami lakukan sejam yang lalu. Dan kami sangat menyesal tidak bisa melaksanakannya."_

_Jongin kehilangan tenaga pada bagian kakinya. Dia ambruk di depan sang dokter. Airmata yang ditahannya akhirnya mengalir dengan derasnya. Dia gagal. Dia gagal untuk melindungi dan menjaga Sehun, kekasihnya. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya membulat melihat dokter yang tadi berbicara dengannya tiba-tiba menghilang terganti oleh segerombolan makhluk berjubah hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. _

_Salah satu makhluk itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Jongin kemudian menundukkan badannya.  
"Kau gagal. Sepertinya kau akan kehilangan kehidupan kekalmu dan menjadi manusia karena kegagalanmu itu, guardian angel." _

_"Apa yang-"_

"..-in! Jongin!"

Jongin membuka matanya. Nafasnya tersengal. Detak jantungnya sangat cepat. Matanya memerhatikan seluruh sisi ruangan dengan seksama. Sebelum akhirnya perhatiannya terarah pada namja yang sedang menunjukkan wajah khawatir. Jongin dapat merasakan airmata kembali keluar dari matanya.  
"Sehun!"

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di atas kasur dengan Jongin yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Tangan Sehun memeluk badan Jongin yang sedang bergetar, erat. Tangan kanannya masih setia memeluk pinggang Jongin saat tangan kirinya beralih ke kepala Jongin dan mengusap rambut Jongin sayang, untuk menenangkannya.  
"Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal di atas dada Sehun.  
"Aku...aku gagal untuk menjaga dan melindungimu."

Lagi. Ucapan tentang menjaga dan melindunginya kembali keluar dari mulut Jongin. Sehun mengangkat badannya yang masih ditindih oleh Jongin. Tangan kanannya tetap memeluk pinggang Jongin. Sehun sedikit mengangkat badan Jongin untuk menyingkir darinya.  
"Jongin...kumohon berhentilah."

Mata Jongin membelalak sebelum kembali dipejam erat olehnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.  
"Tidak..tidak...kali ini aku pasti berhasil menjaga dan melindungimu. Aku hanya gagal dalam mimpi, ya hanya dalam mimpi."

Sehun memijat pelipisnya dengan tangan kanan yang sudah meninggalkan pinggang Jongin. Sehun dapat merasakan amarah yang mulai menyerangnya.  
"Jongin...berhen-"

"Tidak! Aku janji aku ak-"

"Kubilang berhenti!"

Tubuh Jongin tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun menaikkan nadanya pada Jongin. Dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Airmatanya tidak henti-hentinya mengalir.  
"Tapi...aku sudah berjanji."

Amarah Sehun terganti oleh perasaan bersalah mendengarnya. Bukan Jongin yang ingin berjanji, dialah yang membuat Jongin berjanji untuk menjaganya. Dialah yang melakukannya dan dia juga yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Kekasih macam apa dia.

Sehun tidak menyadari butir airmata yang mulai terbentuk di sudut matanya. Kedua tangannya meraih badan Jongin dan membawanya mendekat.  
"Maafkan aku...Tapi bisakah kau melupakan janji itu?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Jika itu yang Sehun mau, maka dia harus berusaha untuk melakukannya meskipun dirasanya tidak mungkin untuk melupakan janji yang sudah mereka buat.  
_Sehun...bertahanlah sedikit lagi...kali ini pasti...aku akan menjagamu._

**...**

_"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu...Apa yang membuatmu ingin menjaga dan melindungi Sehun?"_

_Jongin tersenyum. Chanyeol bahkan sering mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun.  
"Karena Sehun adalah orang yang istimewa bagiku. Lagipula kami sudah berjanji dulu. Dan apapun yang terjadi aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janji itu." _

Chanyeol memaksa untuk memejamkan matanya yang sudah terasa berat. Namun percakapannya dengan Jongin masih saja terputar di otaknya. Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah foto yang berada di atas meja tidurnya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat foto itu. Dilihatnya namja tan yang berusia sekitar 7 tahun itu sedang melahap sepotong ayam.  
_Apa aku sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan Sehun untukmu, Jongin?_

**...**

_Aku bersyukur kau masih hidup, Jongin._

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Bagaimana? Membosankan? Mudah ditebak? Haha maaf(?)_**

**_Aku tahu chapter ini sangaaaaat pendek. Tapi aku belajar dari author di aff untuk tidak menulis chapter terlalu panjang /cuih,alasan._**

**_Tata bahasaku juga semakin hari semakin hancur, maaf kalau kurang nyaman bacanya. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hai! Author yang buruk ini kembali! Maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku hampir membiarkan ff ini terlantar(?)_**

**_Jadi, ini chapter 4nya! Dan, aku tahu kalau sebelumnya aku mengatakan chapter ini akan menjadi chapter terakhir dan yang terpanjang yang pernah aku post, tapi sayang aku belum sempat menyelesaikan ff ini, jadi chapter ini kurang lebih hanya sebagai filler. Dan aku belum tahu kapan akan aku post chapter terakhir untuk ff ini._**

**_Oke, tanpa basa basi lagi silahkan dibaca. Dan! Sekali lagi maaf! chapter ini sangat pendek! Tata bahasaku juga sudah mulai kaku, jadi maaf kalau kalian kurang nyaman._**

**_Kritik masih dan akan selamanya ditunggu..._**

**_Selamat membaca._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Aku bersyukur kau masih hidup, Jongin_

**...**

Namja tan itu membuka matanya perlahan, merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela kamarnya. Dia tersenyum, entah mengapa sinar matahari itu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik, membuatnya memikirkan semua hal indah yang pernah terjadi.

Ujung-ujung bibirnya semakin terangkat naik saat dia merasakan kedua lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.  
"Selamat pagi, Jongin."

Jongin tertawa kecil. Tawa itu seakan menjawab ucapan selamat pagi dari kekasihnya. Mereka terdiam, merasakan betapa menenangkannya suara nafas, dan detak jantung mereka.

Mendengar detak jantung kekasihnya, tubuh Jongin tiba-tiba menegang, mimpi yang pernah dialaminya kembali menghantui pikirannya. Tidak perlu satu kata pun yang terucap untuk mengetahui ketegangan Jongin. Kedua lengan di pinggangnya memeluknya semakin erat.  
"Jongin, tidak baik memikirkan hal lain di hari spesialmu."

Dahi Jongin mengerut. Dia memutar tubuhnya yang kembali rileks, sehingga dia bisa menatap mata kekasihnya.  
"Hari spesial?"

"Ya, hari spesial...Selamat ulang tahun, Jongin."

Jongin bisa merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya, rasa bersalah. _Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan hari seperti ini._  
"S-sehun maaf ak-"

Kalimat Jongin terputus. Terputus oleh bibir kekasihnya yang dengan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Jongin tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.  
"Selamat ulang tahun, Sehun."

**...**

"Umurmu sudah bertambah tapi kau tetap saja tidak bisa bangun lebih awal."

Meskipun mereka sudah tinggal di bawah atap yang sama selama 4 tahun, Sehun tidak akan pernah terbebas dari teguran yang terus dilontarkan Chanyeol padanya. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya kasar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan sikap Sehun yang kurang sopan padanya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.  
_Tetap imut seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya._

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol hyung."

"Selamat pagi, Jongin. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi lebih tua setahun?"

Jongin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, tidak suka dengan cara Chanyeol yang mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa dia sudah tua. Sedangkan, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihatnya, menggoda Jongin tidak pernah membosankan.

"Ada apa, Jongin? Ada hal aneh yang terjadi di umurmu yang ke-22 ini?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku tid-"

"Chanyeol! Tidak ada makanan disini!"  
Suara Sehun membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin memutar kepala mereka kearah dapur. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, ingin rasanya dia memukul Sehun agar dia berhenti merusak momennya dengan Jongin.

Chanyeol yang baru saja akan membalas Sehun terkejut mendengar Jongin yang mendahuluinya.  
"Mana sopan santunmu Oh Sehun! Jangan memanggil Chanyeol hyung hanya dengan namanya saja!"

Terdengar samar kata maaf yang diucapkan Sehun. Jongin lalu menatap Chanyeol bingung.  
"Apa benar-benar tidak ada makanan di dapur?"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa, wajah bingung Jongin sangat lucu baginya. Dia ragu namja berusia 22 tahun itu masih bisa membuat wajah yang se-lucu itu. Jongin menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, apa sebenarnya yang lucu dari pertanyaan tersebut.  
_Chanyeol hyung sangat hobi menertawakanku._

"Tenang saja Jongin, kita akan sarapan di luar hari ini. Aku yang bayar, sebagai hadiah untukmu."

"Untukku? Maksud hyung untukku dan Sehun?"

**...**

"Aku tidak pernah makan sebanyak ini sebelumnya."

Sehun dan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Jongin yang dengan imutnya meraba perutnya, menandakan perutnya sudah penuh. Sehun merasa lega, setidaknya 3 tahun terakhir ini Jongin bisa melupakan tentang janji mereka yang tidak masuk akal itu, walaupun pagi tadi Sehun tahu pasti bahwa Jongin mengingat hal yang tidak diinginkannya.

Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Seseorang sedang mengawasinnya sekarang, dia sudah merasakannya sejak pertama kali keluar dari pintu rumah mereka. Dia tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang sedang mengawasinya sampai tatapannya jatuh pada satu orang yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja mereka bertiga. Jongin sangat mengenal orang itu.

"Kau mau kemana Jongin?"  
Jongin tanpa sadar sudah berdiri dari kursinya. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun yang baru saja bertanya padanya.

"Huh? Oh! Aku harus ke toilet sebentar."

"Kau ingin aku ikut bersamamu?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu."  
Jongin segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju toilet yang berada dibagian belakang. Dia sedikit melirikkan matanya kearah orang yang sedari tadi mengawasinya. Dia punya _feeling_ yang kuat, orang itu akan mengikutinya ke toilet.

Dan sesuai _feeling_ Jongin, dia bisa melihat bayangan orang itu di cermin saat dia sedang mencuci tangannya. Orang itu tersenyum.  
"Hai Jongin, masih mengingatku?"

Jongin bisa merasakan bukan hanya kakinya tetapi tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Dia takut. Dia gugup. Dan dia bisa saja mengeluarkan airmata saat itu juga. Namun, dia tidak ingin menunjukkan betapa lemahnya dirinya. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan sebelum berbalik.

"Tentu saja, Jonghyun hyung."

**...**

"Hei Jongin, apa yang membuatmu begitu lama disana?"

Jongin merasakan tangan di kedua pundaknya. Dia hanya tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya, tidak tahu bagaimana cara merespon. Energinya seakan terkuras setelah mendengar apa yang Jonghyun katakan padanya.

Dia membiarkan tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.  
"Jongin? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau perlu sesuatu?"

Pandangan Jongin tiba-tiba _blur, _detak jantungnya tidak stabil, nafasnya terengah, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, sebelum akhirnya dia merasakan kegelapan 'memakan' pandangannya, dengan satu kalimat yang terus terputar dalam otaknya.

_'Jongin, kau adalah seorang guardian angel.'  
_

**_To Be Continued_**

**_Pendek? Aku tahu. Gak jelas? Aku tahu. Mudah ditebak? Aku tahu._**

**_Entah harus berapa kali aku minta maaf, karena updatean yang tergolong berantakan ini._**

**_Aku ingin sedikit membocorkan rahasia dibalik 'hilangnya' aku, aku 'pindah' fandom. Ya, meskipun begitu aku akan tetap ship hunkai(?)_**

**_Apa ada diantara kalian yang suka 5sos? Aku cake shipper haha.  
_**

**_Oke! Sekian! Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini, ya aku tidak yakin ada yang suka._**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hai! Author payah ini kembali! Maaf! Mungkin kalian tidak akan memaafkanku, tapi aku akan tetap meminta maaf. **_

_**Jadi, ini chapter 5nya. Aku masih belum tahu kapan ff ini akan berakhir. Dan, seperti sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu pendek buat kalian. Semoga di chapter ini semua yang gak jelas jadi jelas(?)**_

_**Mungkin kalian akan merasa aneh dengan tata bahasaku yang mulai berbeda di chapter ini. **_

_**Aku (sangat)menerima kritik, selama kritik itu membangun.**_

_**Oke langsung aja!**_

_**Selamat membaca.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Jongin, kau adalah seorang guardian angel."_

**...**

_Mata Jongin membulat tidak percaya. Dia tahu bahwa selama ini dia terus bersikeras menjadi guardian angel kekasihnya, tapi hal seperti guardian angel di dunia nyata benar-benar terdengar mustahil._

_"A-apa maksudmu?"_

_Jonghyun berjalan mendekati Jongin yang hanya melihat masih dengan tatapan itu._

_"Dengar, apa kau pikir aku akan mengusirmu dan berkata kalau aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi setelah semua yang pernah kita lalui bersama?"_

_Tatapan tidak percaya Jongin perlahan berganti. Dia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya dan menundukkan wajahnya._

_"Tapi...aku tidak...aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun sebelum hyung membuangku."_

_"Aku tidak membuangmu Jongin, aku han-"_

_"Lalu kenapa?! Aku sangat ketakutan, kau tahu?!," wajah Jongin memerah, pandangannya masih tertuju pada lantai. Dia mencoba menahan air mata yang memaksa untuk mengalir dari matanya. Belum pernah dia menaikkan nada bicaranya kepada siapapun, dia selalu tahu cara untuk menjaga amarahnya._

_"hal buruk bisa saja terjadi padaku. Bagaimana jika seseorang tiba-tiba menculik kemudian menjualku?! Atau bahkan membunuhku?! Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak datang dan membawaku bersamanya?!"_

_Jonghyun mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang kedua pundak Jongin._

_"Itulah alasan aku meninggalkanmu, Jongin. Kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi guardian angel Oh Sehun. Kau pikir darimana insting untuk melindungi dan menjaganya datang?"_

_Jongin mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Jonghyun. Jonghyun tersenyum._

_Namun, senyum itu tidak bertahan lama, "Hyung tidak ingin kau gagal, Jongin. Kumohon, berhati-hatilah. Kutunggu kau di rumah."_

**...**

Kelopak mata namja tan itu perlahan terbuka. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah sweater hitam,' menyelimuti' dada bidang kekasihnya.

Dia dapat merasakan sebuah tangan yang merangkulnya dan tangan lainnya yang sedang membelai rambutnya.

"Jongin,"

Bisikan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun terdengar sangat lemah. Hati Jongin terasa tersayat mendengarnya.

"berhenti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Jongin tidak bisa menahan_nya_. Rasa sakit yang entah apa sebabnya.

Air matanya mengalir. Isak tangis yang tanpa disadari keluar dari bibir penuhnya seakan menginformasikan bahwa Jongin sudah sadar.

"Hei...ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Sehun mengaitkan telunjuknya di bawah dagu Jongin, membuat Jongin harus menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat cemas itu.

Air mata Jongin menyamarkan penglihatannya.

"Aku...aku merasa sedikit pusing."

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan obat."

Sebelum Sehun bisa beranjak dari kasur, Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan erat.  
"Jangan...jangan pergi. Aku sudah merasa baikan. Tetaplah di sini."

_Tetaplah di sini hingga salah satu diantara kita harus pergi._

**...**

"Dimana Jongin?"

Tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Sehun dengan malas melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.  
"Tidur."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk meskipun dia tahu Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia menarik salah satu kursi di ruang makan dan menjatuhkan badannya di atas kursi itu.  
"Kau tahu, mungkin Jongin tidak akan mengalami hal-hal seperti itu kalau kau tidak membuatnya berjanji untuk menjadi _guardian angel_-mu."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap tajam Chanyeol yang sedang duduk sambil menatap langit-langit.  
"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Saat Chanyeol hendak membuka mulutnya, Sehun menginterupsinya.  
"Sudahlah, tidak penting."

Sehun mengangkat gelas yang berisi air itu ke mulutnya.  
Satu teguk. Dua teguk. Dia terus meneguk air di dalamnya hingga gelas itu menjadi kosong.

"Kau tahu, mungkin kau harus berhenti mengusik kehidupanku dan Jongin."

Wajah Chanyeol merah, penuh dengan amarah.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol mengepal, nafasnya menjadi tidak stabil saat dia melangkah menuju Sehun.  
_Anak ini benar-benar..._

Tangan kanan Chanyeol meraih pundak kiri Sehun dan memaksanya untuk berbalik. Disaat yang bersamaan kepalan tangannya mengayun kencang menuju rahang Sehun.  
"Mengusik katamu?! Setidaknya aku tidak memaksa Jongin untuk melindungiku, aku tidak memaksanya untuk berjanji padaku! Karena akulah yang akan melindunginya, akulah yang akan menjaganya, dan aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya bersedih!"

Sehun dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan amarah, rasa sakit di rahangnya dia acuhkan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, dia mengarahkan kepalan tangannya menuju wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. Darah keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

"Diam! Kau pikir aku suka melihatnya bersedih?! Kalau aku tahu semua _itu _akan membuat Jongin seperti ini, aku tidak akan membuatnya berjanji padaku."

Giliran Chanyeol mengayunkan pukulan keduanya.  
"Tidak ada gunanya kau menyesalinya sekarang, bodoh!"

**...**

"Jongin, bangun."

Cahaya yang sangat terang membuat Jongin kesulitan untuk membuka matanya. Tangan kanannya refleks untuk menghalangi cahaya itu agar Jongin bisa membuka mata.  
"Jonghyun hyung?"

"Ya, ini hyung."

Setelah berulang kali membuka dan menutup mata untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya itu, Jongin menatap Jonghyun dengan tatapan yang seeolah bertanya _'apa yang aku lakukan di sini?'_

"Hyung hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, Jongin. Masa 'keputusan' untukmu akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Masa 'keputusan'? Apa itu?"

Jonghyun tersenyum. Namun, tidak terlihat kebahagiaan di wajahnya.

"Masa dimana _mereka _akan memutuskan apa kau pantas sebagai _guardian angel_ atau kau hanyalah makhluk biasa seperti manusia,"

"Dan?"  
Jongin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, menunggu untuk Jonghyun mengatakan yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Pertama, kau tidak dapat menyelamatkan_nya_ dan _mereka_ akan memutuskan bahwa kau gagal dan tidak pantas menjadi _guardian angel_. Kau akan kehilangan kehidupan abadimu dan hidup sebagai manusia."

"Sebagai manusia? K-ketika aku tidak dapat menyelamatkan Sehun? Itu artinya..."  
Jongin terdiam. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan yang tidak mungkin. Tapi sayang, apa yang dipikirkannya benar.

"Ya, Sehun sudah tiada."

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap dengan begitu dia bisa mencegah air matanya keluar.

Dia menarik nafas perlahan, mencoba berpikir optimis dengan adanya kemungkinan yang kedua.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Jongin, Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Kedua, kau berhasil menyelamatkan_nya_ dan _mereka _akan membawamu kembali _pulang_ lalu menghapus semua ingatan tentangmu dari manusia-manusia itu. Ingatanmu tentang mereka juga akan dihapus."

Jongin sudah tidak mampu untuk menahan air matanya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Jonghyun.

"Maafkan hyung, Jongin. Tapi, sebesar apapun keinginanmu untuk bersamanya, itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau ditakdirkan sebagai _guardian angel_ bukan seorang manusia. Duniamu dan dunianya berbeda."

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**Pendek? Banget. Maafkan aku.**_

_**Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan chapter berikutnya untuk update asap, kuharap kalian bersedia untuk menunggu(?)**_

_**Oke! Sekian!**_


End file.
